


someone with a car

by TrashForMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForMurphy/pseuds/TrashForMurphy
Summary: I just need somebody to drive off into the sunset with me





	someone with a car

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this at all i just got the idea and i was like time to post

In the span of one day, Murphy had lost his mother, totaled his car, and gotten dumped. He had had a shit day. At least he still had a home (that reeked of alcohol and sex and death) and a computer. But he doesn’t have a mother or a girlfriend (or a friend at all, for that matter). So when he gets home he opens his laptop and he opens Craigslist and he really doesn’t know what he’s doing but he posts one ad. “Help wanted: someone with a car and nothing better to do.” He includes his address and he knows it’s dangerous to do that online but he doesn’t really care. He includes, “I just need someone to drive off into the sunset with me.” He wants the happy ending he deserves. After all he’s been through. He wants to put something on social media to all his “friends” because he doesn’t want to leave without any warning, even though he knows they don’t care. He launches the Twitter app and is flooded with notifications. He remembers it’s his birthday. “Fuck,” he says. He thinks (knows) he won’t be able to do it. He locks his phone and closes his eyes. He dreams of someone saying yes to his ad, he dreams of everything going away, he dreams of starting over.

Three days. Murphy has absolutely nothing better to do than sleep and cry for three days straight. He’s given up hope on his fucking ad, he knows it was a long shot anyway. The doorbell rings, causing him to wake up and quickly throws on a pair of pants. He sprints to the door. It’s not a long walk from the living room couch. He’s excited for once in his goddamn life. Murphy can’t remember the last time he’s felt like this.

The door creaks open and he stands to face the person who could save him. “Craigslist guy,” the man says, holding out his hand. Murphy shakes it and the contrast between their skin tones is comical. “Do you have a name?” Murphy asks, letting go of his hand. “Bellamy. What about you?” “Damn I was hoping you’d keep Craigslist guy. It’s Murphy.” Bellamy leads Murphy out of his house and into his red pickup truck. “You got any directions to the sunset?” Bellamy smirks as he turns on the car. “Just drive,” Murphy says.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :))))


End file.
